Sweeney Todd: Naruto Style
by Breathe Today
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke Uchiha had the role of Sweeney Todd? What if Sakura Haruno had the role of Mrs. Lovetts? Those questions will be answered in my first fanfic! Read and review please. Rated T for violence and minor swearing.
1. The Beginning

Alrighty...this is my first fanfic so PLEASE be gentle. I'm a huge fan of Naruto and Sweeney Todd so I figured why not create a Naruto-based Sweeney Todd story? And why NOT have Sasuke as Sweeney Todd?

Pairings:

One-sided SasuSaku

ShikaIno

Sasu?? (I'm not giving away the wife!)

One-sided ??x?? (Judge Turpin shall remain a mystery too. See if you can guess...)

And now for the disclaimer...announcer voice I do not own Naruto OR Sweeney Todd. If I did, I'd be rich!

* * *

Sweeney Todd: Naruto Style

Chapter One

The ship headed towards the ports of London. A young man stood at the front of the ship, his gaze focused on the port. Shikamaru Nara looked towards the one place he had been missing for the longest time.

"_I have sailed the world and beheld it's wonders. From the dardanelles to the mountains of Peru. But there's no place like London!_" The young sailor exclaimed.

_"Yes, there's no place like London..." _A mysterious man muttered. He stood next to Shikamaru and looked like walking death. His hair was a bit rugged and it seemed to Shikamaru it was once well cut, yet a tad bit funny looking. But he wouldn't tell Mr. Todd that. Shikamaru respected Mr. Todd, but that look in his onyx eyes...

_"You are young. Life has been kind to you. You will learn..." _Mr. Todd sighed.

_"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London. At the top of the hole sit a priviledged few mocking th vermin in the lonely zoo turning beauty to filth and greed," _Mr. Todd focused his onyx eyes on the port. _"I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of man is as wonderous as Peru, but there's no place like London!"_

Mr. Todd sighed after the two got off the boat. "'Tis where we part ways. Good-bye Shikamaru. I will never forget the ship nor the young man who saved my life."

"There is no need to thank me, sir. I would have not been a good Christian if I did not help you." Shikamaru replied.

"There are many Christians who would have ignored a man on a raft in the middle of the ocean and not have given it a second thought." Mr. Todd replied

"Mr. Todd?" Shikamaru swallowed as Mr. Todd focused his onyx eyes on him. "There's a question I've been wanting to ask...what brings you to London?" Mr. Todd turned away.

"Ghosts," He replied. _"There was a barber and his wife and she was beautiful.A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life. And she was beautiful. And he was...naive. There was another man who saw she was beautiful. A biased vulture of the law who with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his plate and there was nothing but to wait and she would fall...so soft! So young! So lost and so very beautiful!"_

Shikamaru blinked. "And the lady, sir? What became of her?" He asked.

_"Oh that was many years ago. I doubt that anyone would know," _Mr. Todd stared blankly ahead. "Farewell, Shikamaru. There is somewhere I must go to. Right now and alone."

"But we will meet again, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you wish to see me, you can find me on Fleet Street," And with that, Mr. Todd started walking towards his destination. When he was alone he began to unleash his true feelings...

_"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it!"_

* * *

Well, what do you think so far? Please submit reviews...construction criticism welcome! And again, be gentle...it's my first fanfic!


	2. Enter Mrs Lovetts!

Wow...I didn't think a lot of people would likemy story...so yes, thanks to the people who reviewed...

Hopefully, you will enjoy this next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Sweeney Todd...if I did...well...I'd be rich!

* * *

Chapter Two

_Ah, _Sweeney Todd thought as he found the place he was searching for. _So...my shelter has changed with time..._

Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop.

Sweeney Todd entered the empty store to notice a woman with pink hair and emerald eyes working on some sort of pie. The girl's head shot up and she gasped.

"A customer!" And before Sweeney Todd could introduce himself the girl rushed over and put her hands on his shoulders. _"Wait! What's your rush, what's your hurry? You gave me such a fright, I thought you were a ghost! Have a minute, can'tcher sir? Sit you down, sit!" _The woman shoved Sweeney Todd into a chair. Sweeney Todd looked around. The place was absolutely filthy.

_No wonder nobody came into her pie shop_, Sweeney Todd thought.

_"All I meant was I haven't had a customer for weeks!" _Mr. Todd's point was proven. _"Did you come here for a pie, sir? Do forgive me if my head's a little vague..."_

Mrs. Lovetts stopped her parading and noticed a bug in her pie dough. _"Ugh! What was that?"_ Sweeney Todd watched in horror as Mrs. Lovetts hit the bug with the pie roller, crushing it into the dough. _"From the way people keep avoidin...NO YOU DON'T!" _There went another bug into the dough. Sweeney Todd gulped and looked away from the catastrophe Mrs. Lovetts was making.

_"Heavens no I try, sir...ICK!" _Another bug. _"But there's no one comes in even to inhale! Right you are, sir! Would you like a little drop of ale?" _Mrs. Lovetts placed the cup in front of Mr. Todd. He took a sip, and then noticed she put a meat pie in front of him. He picked it up and sniffed it. He took a bite, just to be poliet...

He wanted to gag.

_"Mind you I can hardly blame them! These are probably the worst pies in London! I know why nobody cares to take them...I should know, I make them. But good? No! The worst pies in London. If you doubt it, take a bite!" _Sweeney Todd sighed and took another bite.

He immediately spit it out. _"Is that just disgusting? You have to concede it. It's nothing, but crusting! Here, drink this...you'll need it...the worst pies in London..."_

_Yes, _Sweeney Todd thought_. These are the worst pies in London..._

_"And no wonder with the price of meat what it is, when you get it. Never thought I'd see the day. Men'd think it was a treat findin' poor animals wot dyin' in the street!" _Mrs. Lovetts sighed as she began to work on another pie. _"Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop. Does a buisness, but I notice something weird. Lately all her neighbors cats have disappeared! Have to hand it to her, wot I calls enterprise. Poppin' pussies into pies! Wouldn't do it in my shop! Just the thought of it, enough to make you sick! And I'm tellin' you them pussycats is quick!"_

_Is she done yet, _Sweeney todd thought, taking another swig of ale.

_"No denying times it hard, sir! Even harder than the worst pies in London! Only lard and nothing more...is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty...it looks like it's molting...and it tastes like...well, pity. A woman alone with limited wind and the worst pies in London! Ah, sir...times is hard...times is hard!" _SMACK!

There went another bug.

"Come here, love," Mrs. Lovetts said, taking away the remainder of the pie she gave Mr. Todd. "You're going to need more than this ale to get rid of the fowl taste."

Mrs. Lovetts led Mr. Todd into her living room. She sat him down on a chair and got a bottle of gin and poured him a glass. She handed it to him.

"Does anyone live...upstairs?" Sweeney Todd asked. Mrs. Lovetts looked at her customer and sighed.

"No," She sighed again and poured Sweeney Todd some more gin. "People say it's haunted..."

"Haunted?" Sweeney Todd asked.

"You see...something happened up there many years ago...something that wasn't very nice," Mrs. Lovetts sighed again. _"There was a barber and his wife...and he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but they had him transported for life...and he was beautiful..._Uchiha his name was...Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Gosh, I'm so mean...cliff-hangers...xD

Well, read and review...no flames, please!


End file.
